


T R U E

by Gela_Ace



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Iwa can sing & play guitar, Kags can play too, M/M, serenade for you, some fluff before 3 kings end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela_Ace/pseuds/Gela_Ace
Summary: Just read it bruh~





	T R U E

Being strong doesn’t mean you not being scared of things, being weak didn’t mean you being a loser either. We all have flaws, and no matter how tough looking a person can be there’s still at least one thing that scares them; just like Hajime. No frown or violent actions can hide his fear— fear of being deeply in love with him. And for the last 12 years of being scared to death he decided that it is now or never. He’s getting tired of hiding and for once Hajime wants to be selfish and happy, so he hopes for the best. But if not then that’s also fine, he can move on (that one’s kind of—) besides they’ll be having their separate ways in a few months so— yeah…

 

‘Iwaizumi-san your up next!’ the student coordinator shouted pointing to the closed curtain. Asking what is happening? Well Aoba Josai is conducting a yearly Christmas festival, just the usual with all the booths; difference is everything are Christmas related shit and EVERY year the school will became a dating spot for the rest of the week. By the way Makki nor Mattsun isn’t aware of this competition shit that Hajime signed up for, although Tooru did know he could sing and play guitar but still aren’t aware of this ordeal.

‘*Hajime this is it! You can do it, conquer your fear and live the moment!*’ he whispered to himself to calm his wrecked nerves. He asked someone a while ago if any of the third year volleyball players are in the stadium or anyone on the volleyball team and to his surprise Oikawa fucking Tooru is one of the judges. And that’s basically the main reason of his nervous breakdown.

‘now for our forth contestant, the hottest seme of Aoba Josai Men’s volleyball team. The one and only vice captain—‘ then a fucking drum roll accompanied by a multitude of screams from everyone present ‘IWAIZUMI HAJIME!’ more shouts can be heard outside the curtains, and when its removed it reveled a dumbfounded Tooru, a laughing Makki and Mattsun, a gawking Yahaba and a frowning Kyoutani, a neutral but blushing Kunimi, an overheating Kindaichi and a supportive smile from their Couch and Watari. ‘Hi guys’ he greeted and more cheer and shouts erupted, in his mind it’s like he’s on court slamming a point that will dictate their victory and it overwhelms him. But looking at Tooru’s face blooming in redness all the way to the tip of his ears gives him security.

‘My baa-chan once told me that in the Philippines you’ll need to serenade your “special someone” before you can court them’ Hajime said to the crowd while aligning his microphone but not quite leaving Tooru’s eyes. He knew that the idea is now sinking in on Tooru’s thick skull and Hajime cant keep the smile on his handsome face at the thought. Then he started to strum his guitar ‘this is for the most annoying person ever in my life—’ Hajime said not leaving Oikawa’s direction.

 

I won't talk   
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

Then just like magic all the lights closed and only a few startled gasp and Iwaizumi’s voice and guitar can be heard in the theater; after a few seconds a giant white screen was drawn and a picture of young Oikawa and Iwaizumi was reveled on the back ground. He looks at Oikawa’s direction again, this time sure that his first message is delivered. Is he still breathing? Hajime thought coz damn he looks like a gold fish out of the water but he’s still the most beautiful.

 

You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you

 

Oikawa’s heart is thundering in his chest and he’s not quite sure if the other judge can hear it. Dammit! His long time crush is serenading him; fucking serenading him in front of all Aoba Josai and all outsiders present in this hell of a theater! Oikawa wanted to die of embarrassment but he cannot, all he can do is droll while looking at his Ace looking all too handsome in front of everyone. Oikawa wanted to scream to them to close their eyes or leave so that only him can listen can look at this Adonis he called his best friend. How many times does he call him ugly or gorilla? Oikawa cant recall, but he knew that despite all those insults and taunting his insides are flipping every time Iwaizumi gaze at his direction and giving his those rare smiles of his. How many times did he daydream of being with this guy while they’re on practice or on break or just walking home? Basically from the outsiders view they’re already consider a “couple” first of each family knew everyone inside out, only Hajime can really tolerate Tooru so maybe that’s a given since he’s been Tooru’s sitter since childhood, and if he remembered it correctly the bet between their parents on who will confess first is still on going as far his intel (aka Takeru) the reward money is increasing quarterly; like who that actual fuck do that? Only their families are insane enough to bet on their own son’s.

 

I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer

 

Iwaizumi’s still staring at his direction and for a moment Oikawa looks lost in his own thought, he seems contemplating or just really thinking deeply coz the blush on his face are still there but somehow he’s still praying that Oikawa is indeed digesting the current situation.

 

Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster

 

Of course Oikawa wants to be with his gorilla like maybe forever? Then they will adopt a cat and a dozen dog then maybe adopt a couple of baby boys so they can have their own volley ball team you know simple stuffs like that. Oikawa even have a list of names they can choose from already. He suddenly smiled at the thought—

 

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true

 

Oikawa is now smiling but Hajime isn’t sure of what— maybe by him or the pictures flashing on the background he’s not fucking sure! All he knew is whatever happens he needs to finish this, as he said before all of this its now or never.

 

So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

 

After the first chorus Iwaizumi disconnected his guitar to the amplifier and a Kageyama with a guitar pops in inserting the discarded amply to his own and again everyone gasp as Iwaizumi moves from the stage down to the audience passing a gold fish like Oikawa.

 

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

 

The girls and maybe some boys giggled while he sang them the lines. Iwaizumi feeling bold threw a flying kiss to everyone and the theater erupted again to his delight but when he looks back to the line of judges to also turn their heads Tooru is kind of pouting. ‘Stupid iwa-chan!’ Oikawa mouthed to him while he’s on his way to the volleyball guys.

 

I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?

 

He sang the few lines while offering his hand for Makki to grab and he did. He expect that the other will laugh at him but what surprise him is the blush that suddenly rouse from his neck to the tip of his ears and those dreamy eyes that he sure as hell is imagining a different image— someone with the same black hair but maybe with droopy eyes and kind of taller… so he smiled at Makki and gave Mattsun a knowing look. Then proceeded on his ongoing (concert) serenade session.

 

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

 

He noticed that audience on the other side is kind of anticipating for him. So Iwaizumi walk on that direction too, choosing a middle aged woman to offer his hand while his singing and so far the same reaction was given to him and maybe a quite laugh from the woman’s own husband. Iwaizumi is just delighted that everyone is enjoying the show but he’s hoping that the same reaction from him later when its his time.

 

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true

 

Fucking iwa-chan! First he flirts with Makki now with Auntie? Really? Is this his punishment for all the confession and girlfriend that he accepted? Uurrgggs he cannot to this any longer! He wanted to pull Iwa-chan from the crowd and make him look only to Oikawa. He thought to himself, then he looked at Kagiyama fucking Tobio; why’s he even here? Where’s chibi-chan? Who else is involved in this madness? TELL ME!— (loki voice haha) but then like a magnet Iwaizumi is on their his direction starring again to him.

 

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you

 

Now just like what Oikawa has been praying Iwaizumi is now looking at him face to face, smiling while continuously strumming his guitar. The blush on Tooru’s face are back and Iwaizumi’s smile just got wider if that’s even possible when he’s singing— offering his hand Oikawa grabs it and all of a sudden was being dragged back to the stage.

 

All my life I've waited  
This is true.

 

He whispered to Tooru while dropping on one knee— then everything goes silent for a second and then ‘GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!’ was the only thing could be heard and without noticing a wet trail slid in on Oikawa’s face, he didn’t even know when the hell did he start crying; all he knew is the overwhelming feeling he currently experiencing and the fact that Iwaizumi is making a giant declaration that he knew damn well will be flavor of for God knows how long.

 

‘Oikawa Tooru—’ he said when the eruption subsides then only a soft strumming from Kageyama and some clicking of camera’s can be heard. ‘I know how stubborn you are, how petty you are, how selfish you are—’ what he said was all an insult but Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind since his laughing while crying. ‘but Tooru I want to be selfish for once too—’ Hajime reach for his hand and open the a velvet box in front of him ‘will you let this ugly gorilla to put this band and seal your fate forever?’ when Tooru wiped his snot and nod vigorously the crowd go nuts. Everyone is cheering some catcalls from the volleyball team and happy cheers from— are those the faculty members? When did they.. oh well—

‘Tooru I cant promise you a smooth sail through everything but what I can promise is all the love I have that only grew over the years— so promise me one thing…’ he whispered while putting the ring on Tooru’s left hand. ‘don’t be afraid to fall coz I’m always here two steps behind you. And I love you so much’ without answering Oikawa kissed him not caring if everyone is taking a picture of their picture moment. Iwaizumi is just too happy to care— in his mind is the future ahead of them.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

“and that’s the story of your Papa and I—” Tooru said removing his glasses and fixing his son’s conforter.

“papa is so sweet isn’t he Dad?” he just smiled and brushed his hair.

“indeed he is—“ then they all laugh.

“im home!” Hajime shouted then footsteps can be heard coming.

“Tooru are the ki— Rio, Seiji, Kyousuke why are you still awake?” looking at the kids then to Tooru questioningly the later raised his hands as if being arrested—

“mean iwa-chan! Mean!!” he protest

“don’t you ‘mean iwa-chan’ me coz you’re an iwa-chan too, idiot Tooru” he muttered the last part but it didn’t stop the kids to laugh at their parent antics. Rio who looks like Tooru in many ways than they can pinpoint laughs like a dying cat, the twin who’s basically a carbon copy of Hajime himself with his green eyes and spiky hair laughs like a dying whale. Those kids are born via surrogate, and it takes multiple failed attempts and loads of money to be successful. And after 3years of desperation they’re gifted by Rio who’s now 6 and the twins 4.

 

Hajime sometimes still fear for the unknown— maybe for their son’s future he’s not sure. He’s not a witch to predict what future lies beyond. What he’s sure of is that no matter what happen he will make this family happy and cherished for as long as he breath. Theirs nothing to be scared from time to time and it wont make you less than a man if you seek someone to hold on, what’s scary is that running away from it then regretting everything when its too far from reach and your chance already expires. TRUE, being strong doesn’t mean you not being scared of things, being weak didn’t mean you being a loser either.


End file.
